Fusoku Fusoku no Mi
The Fusoku Fusoku no Mi is a Paramecia-type devil fruit which allows the user to to manipulate the windspeed around him and summon storms of different sizes and powers. It was eaten by Willem Decken. Powers The user is able to manipulate the windpower, across a radius of 1 km. He also able to manipulate the windpower in a specific area, like around the enemy's ship or the enemies themselves. At a point if the user has enough energy left the user is able to summon storms from different sizes, The weakest being a weak storm up to a destructive hurricane. The user is only able to manipulate the stormclouds and thus not their production. It's yet to be revealed how the user is able to create clouds (The user probably condense the water in the wind he manipulates. The user is also unharmed by the productions of the clouds the user summoned. Which in this case means the user isn't hurt by hail, lightning, or the wind. The user is also able to end the storms at will or drive away storm that weren't summoned by him. Weakness The user can still harmed by lightning, hail and wind which aren't produced by his/her summoned clouds, which means the user of the Goro Goro no Mi still proves deadly to him/her. Summoning the clouds takes sometime. And the user is also effected by the standard devil fruit weaknesses. Appearance It's unknown how the devil fruit looks likes, though it's already recorded in th catalogue of known devil fruits. Usage When in a cold climate the user is able to make snow storms and blizzards and hail isnstead of the normal storm clouds. While in te colder climate the user can summon the clouds quicklier than in a normal climate, whilst in a dry climate it takes a lot longer to create clouds. The user is able to use the folowing techniques. *Nr. 0: There's no wind at all and the user isn't able to summon any clouds. *Nr. 1: A silent breeze of air. The user is able to summon 3 feet big clouds, out of which a small dizzle could pour. *Nr.2: Weak cooling breeze of air. The user is able to summon the same clouds as Nr.1 *Nr.3: Soft cooling breeze of air. A nice current to sail quitely. The user is able to summon normal sized clouds. Which could pour rain. *Nr. 4: Soft breeze of air. Better curent to sail. The user is able to summon same clouds as Nr.3. *Nr 5: A bit storng, The wind is able to blow down standing empty and light objects. The user can sumon clouds as Nr.3. *Nr. 6: Strong, hats blow away and the user is able to summon bigger clouds which pour a slight heavy rain. *Nr. 7: Hard, the surroundings (friends and foes) are unable to walk normally and must use more power. The user is able to summon small storm clouds. *Nr.8: Stormy, the user is able to summon medium sized storm clouds. *Nr.9: Storm, the user summons normal storm clouds. Which produces small amounts of lightning. *Nr.10: Heavy storm, the wind is able to blow away people and the clouds produces a lot more rain and lighting as Nr. 9. *Nr.11: Hurricane-like. small tornadoes are summoned and a heavy thunder storm can be summoned. *Nr.12: Hurricane, tonadoes can be summoned and small hurricane with a radiation of 3 km. The user can manipulate the hurrcane's eye. This means he can place it somewhere else, he/she's able to make the eye smaller and bigger so that only he/she stand in center or he/she with his/her comrades or ship. The eye automatically follows the user. *Nr.13: Mass tornadoes which replace the hurricane and each tornadoes has a windspeed exceeding the 400km/h. However this attack costs 95% of the users max. stamina. The fruit's powers can also be used to slower down bullets and other projectiles. Trivia *The fruit's name comes from the scale of Beaufort which tells the current wind power. *It's a pretty rare paramecia fruit since it's one of the few (probably the only) who allows the user to create loads water and manipulate air and is invulnerable for it's own ice, rain, wind and lightning.﻿ Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruits